what can you do
by blacksta1n
Summary: reeeallly long onehot so be prepared Yullen! ermm Kanda gets bored during the holidays so he applies for a job. he then meets this weird kid Allen. and so much stuff happens in such a little time friendships love. the work. Au


**What can you Do**

Kanda was annoyed to say the least. All he wanted was to get a part-time job to earn some extra cash. Nothing that required any interest. Just something to pass the time. So why the hell was he standing around at an empty golf driving range waiting for a customer, at 5:42 in the morning?!?!

He seethed as he leaned on the counter, recalling the memory:

"_Kanda?"_

_The young male, Japanese with long hair and in his last year of high school, looked up from reading the news paper. He was sitting alone in a café, and the holidays had only just begun. Kanda was already bored. He gave no more acknowledgement other looking into the eyes of his friend, Lenalee, who had called his name, but that was all the acknowledgement she had needed._

"_oh, I didn't know you read the paper!"_

"_che why wouldn't I read the paper?" it seemed like a stupid question to him. he didn't have a TV so how else would he find out about local affairs. Oh right. He didn't care about those things._

"_well, I just didn't think that those kinds of things would really... occupy your mind much." She voiced his thoughts as the Chinese girl sat down opposite the Japanese._

_He just looked at her blankly._

"_aren't you going to have something other than water? I'll get you a coffee. Excuse me!" she called over a cute looking waitress; "hi sorry could I please have a coffee, annnnd a vanilla milkshake please." She finally made up her mind. Kanda just sighed and looked back down at the news paper. She ignored the fact that he refused to say thankyou, that was just Kanda, and looked over at what he was doing. He leaned back and pulled the paper up so she couldn't see what he was doing._

_She pouted; "Kanda stop it! What are you looking at anyway??"_

_He put the paper down revealing his glare, as he sighed; "I'm just looking for a job ok?"_

"_oh!" she blinked then smiled; "well why didn't you say so? You know I work at the little golf course down the road, I'm sure I could get you some work there. Maybe you could fill in for me some time. Actually I wanted to go out this Saturday, why don't you swing by then and fill in for me. I would be so grateful seriously."_

_This is exactly why I didn't say what I was doing. He thought to himself, refraining from rolling his eyes; "che. I'll think about i-"_

"_in fact I'll call my manager right now ok? Hang on." As she searched through her hand bag Kanda just sat there stunned. He'd been ignored, worst of all he was being taken advantage of! She was using _him_ to _her _advantage. He blinked. Well he _did_ want a job... and this was an opportunity. He sighed and let it go. Just this once._

"_yep... yeah ok, sure.. mm-hmm alright thankyou so much. Yeah sure bye!" she hung up; "you've got the job!" she smiled happily at him._

_Kanda took a sip of the coffee, that had arrived while she was on the phone, and didn't reply._

And that's what happened. He began to think of the morning jog he could have been, dare he say enjoying, at this moment but _nooooo_ he was sitting, bored at a counter. Waiting. What kind of idiot came golfing at this ungodly hour anyway? According to Lenalee there was a regular that always showed up around 6am practiced for about an hour and a half before leaving again. Kanda silently cursed the man he was yet to meet. The door tinkled and the Asian looked up to see a shock of white hair backing up towards him.

"Hey Lenalee! How are you this morning?" the old man turned around stopped short. "oh sorry!" he said looking around him in bewilderment. Deciding that he was in the right store he turned back to the boy at the counter. "sorry," he said again, "is Lenalee not working today?"

"Che. No she's probably run off with her boyfriend for the day." Kanda couldn't help but feel that the other boy looked annoyingly familiar. But he figured he'd recognise a kid with shocking white hair if he'd ever seen him before.

"really? I didn't know she had a boyfriend! I would have thought that her brother would have killed the guy by now." He smiled friendly at Kanda and continued through the shop to go outside. He dropped his buggy by the door as Kanda said; "oi old man!"

"I'm not an old man- what?"

"Don't you need to pay?"

"Oh yeah sorry! Coming." He reached into his deep pockets and pulled out some cash, he smiled at Kanda, kindly forgetting the derogatory comment made on his appearance. "Are you new?"

At the counter Kanda suddenly realised how short the other was, and made him question his age, though he said nothing out loud, except;

"Che." Allen took that as a yes.

"You know you do look familiar." Allen semi-questioned with his head tilted cutely.

"Che."

Allen sighed, deciding he wasn't gonna get much of a conversation out of this guy and turned around, the Japanese teen watched the other leave. And leaned down on the counter already bored again.

Outside Allen was dragging his buggy and bucket of balls down to his favourite drive. He lined up his first ball and pulled out a club. His hands were already gloved, as they always were, and it was a rather chilly morning so he didn't have to worry about over heating in his long sleeves.

Beneath his clothing Allen his a hideous scarred and deformed arm. It was a putrid red that looked like scabbed blood, though it felt like nothing more than wrinkly skin. It was a defect he had been born with, and was quick to learn that people didn't like to see it. He'd spent his whole life hiding it, though there were a few people who did know it was there. Lenalee was one of them.

As he had been golfing here for almost 2 years now Lenalee had seen it one swelteringly hot morning when Allen had been forced to roll up his sleeves to save himself from drowning in his own sweat. But more than disgust, she had expressed concern, and Allen had to admit that it was one of the happiest moments of his life. The two had been like brother and sister ever since.

Another was his foster parent; Marian Cross. Cross was a professional golfer, a womaniser, gambler and alcoholic in his spare time. Allen was his caddy. Being out here actually playing golf, or even just practicing on the driving range was a big no no for Allen who knew, should he ever be found out, punishment would await him back home. His foster father wasn't exactly parent material but Allen never complained as he _had_ practically picked him off the streets.

It was just that Allen liked golf too. And every time he watched Cross play, he just wanted more and more to play himself. So pretty much every morning he would wake up, slip out of the house, passed his usually passed out parent and down to the driving range. He had saved up to buy himself the proper gear and suitable attire, which he secretly hid in another cupboard, within his wardrobe. And he had to admit, even to himself, that he was not that bad a player himself anymore. He had started off as a natural; having watched hundreds, maybe thousands of professionals, play since he was 8; he had managed to pick up a few techniques and hints.

He didn't realise that the Japanese boy was watching him from the window as he warmed up. He swung a few times in front of the ball to make sure he wouldn't pull any muscles and then stepped forward.

Focus. The ball, just look at the ball.

He swung the club up, remained staring at the ball, and came down hard and fast smashing the ball, his body twisting in the after motion of the club. He followed the ballot watch it land.

Not bad, he'd done better. But as the first shot of the ay he was quite pleased.

Kanda was impressed. For a little kid he had a hard swing. The employee didn't know, or care, much about golf, but he knew enough to know that this was no amateur. He watched him hit a couple more times, just getting better and better. Though of course there were a few dud hits, but the kid just kept going. _Sheesh what a passion_ he thought to himself.

After the first twenty minutes he found it all rather repetitive though and turned to stare out the front of the shop. Time passed. He dozed off momentarily before finding himself watching the other swing his club again. It was much more interesting than the rest of the shop anyway.

The repetition had a sort of rhythm to it and Kanda found himself mesmerised. Not really watching but more or less just following the movement. Time slipped by and before either of the boys knew it and hour and ten minutes had passed and Allen began packing up his things. Kanda blinked a couple times and turned away, pretending to have been looking at a newspaper.

A few moments later Allen walked in wiping his brow. With his hair out of his face the Asian noticed the strange scar down his left cheek, over his left eye, coming to a pentacle. Maybe it was a tattoo.

"Well I best be heading off now." No answer, "so uh, will you or Lenalee be working tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Not me."

"Oh ok. Well it was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again or something." He smiled politely as he walked out the door. Kanda just watched him leave without saying something.

The door tinkled. Then there was silence.

Kanda was just about ready to slam his head down on the bench.

_So fucking boring!_

It was only ten to seven and his shift didn't end til midday. He was doomed to death by boredom. So he meditated.

Finally at 7:15 the door tinkled and Kanda glared at the three men who walked in laughing together. He actually had customers now. They paid and left to go on the course. More groups came in, some solos as well. Most went out to do the course while some others just went to the driving range.

None of them were as good as the white haired boy though. In Kanda's opinion they were all clumsy and incompetent. They had no rhythm.

* * *

Kanda had his dinner interrupted that night, by a phone call. He sighed, put down his chopsticks, and leaned out to his right. He put the phone to his ear and said nothing;

"Kanda? Hey it's Lenalee here!..." there was a pause and Kanda thought he heard distant footsteps on the other end of the line, then she chuckled; "sorry it was my brother, I just don't want him to know I'm not working. Oh right sorry I meant to ask you! Is it cool if you work again tomorrow? The same time? Lavi asked me to go see a movie with him. I hope you don't mind. How was it by the way? Did you meet Allen?"

"It was fine."

"He's really nice huh? He's really friendly, I hope you were nice to him cause- hang on... oh so the answer to question three was 6x?? oh right I see it now, oh I'm so stupid hahaha- sorry my brother again," she was whispering a little, "well anyway is it alright if you work again tomorrow? Cause I already kinda said ye to Lavi. I'm sorry I hope you don't mind! Oh well I better go! Thanks a lot Kanda! I'll talk to you tomorrow when you finish ok?"

-click-

Kanda couldn't help but feel a little used. But surprisingly he didn't mind so much. He didn't have any plans for the next day anyway. Although he did note that he had only said one sentence the entire 'conversation.' Kind of nice actually.

He turned back to his quiet apartment and soba.

_Dammit! It's gone cold!_

* * *

"Oh hey Kanda!"

He opened his eyes. He was back on his stool at the shitty golf club. And the shorty was back as well.

"Che Beansprout."

"What? Beansprout?!?! I'm not that short and besides the name is Allen! Ok?"

Now that he mentioned it, how did the beansprout even know the Asian's name.

"I was talking to Lenalee last night," _oh_, "and she said you would be working again today, apparently you guys have been friends for a while...?" he left the question hanging.

So did Kanda.

Allen cleared his throat; "anyway here's the money I'm just doing the driving range again today." He handed the money over tentatively. He didn't seem as confident, or happy, as he had the previous morning, but Kanda just did his job, and Allen just went about his business.

Outside Allen did is usual routine of warm ups and stretches. He could feel a summer heat coming up and prickling at his skin, but it wasn't bothersome yet so he prepared for his first swing.

Disappointing. Kanda thought, for the white haired teen's first attempt. He'd definitely done better. But as he watched the rhythm of his swings progress he noticed that he did get better each time. But the long haired Asian couldn't help but notice that his shots were not as good as the day before. And his rhythm had lost it's beat. He was quick to note that Allen's playing reflected his mood. If his lack of speech and facial expression, with in the short time of being in the shop, was anything to account for. This morning Allen played longer and harder and only just managed to get out before the first customers arrived.

He dragged his golf bag through the shop, dropping it as he looked at the clock and swore.

"Shoot. I got so lost in it." He turned to the employee, "well I really got to be going so I'll see you later I guess. Lenalee usually works most mornings; will you be working tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Was Kanda's curt reply, though he noticed the other boy had cheered up a little. He even appeared unwilling to leave.

"oh. Well. See ya then." He smiled and left. Kanda watched him run off to the right as a car pulled in from the left. As Allen ran off, his hair blinding in the sunlight, a lone man stepped out of the car, pulling back curly hair and watched the teen run off, just as Kanda had.

The door tinkled as the man from outside stepped in; "well well, I didn't know this place opened so early." He stated while plastering a sincere smile on his face.

"Neither did I." Kanda just sighed, making the man chuckle.

"Boy. Do you even know who that is?"

Kanda just looked at him unblinkingly.

* * *

Half way through his Soba the phone rang. He reached over and answered it, putting his chop sticks down as he did so.

"Kanda?" he had a massive flash of déjà vu and before she said anymore he shushed her;

"stop. Call me back in ten minutes." And he hung up. Ten minutes later he had only one mouthful of tempura soba left and the phone rang. He glared at it and finished his dinner, before finally answering the damn annoyance.

"what?"

"hey!" it was Lenalee, as bright and cheerful as ever. "just letting you know that you don't have to work tomorrow ok? Thanks for today and yesterday by the way! I had such a great time. The movie was a little scary but it wasn't so bad because Lavi was there," she giggled and Kanda rolled his eyes _please don't describe the whole affair_ "then afterwards he took me out to lunch. It was so nice he even offered to pay for it all, but I couldn't let him do that!"

The Japanese teen was no longer listening and was merely staring, or should I say glaring holes into his wall. Why don't girls ever shut up?!?! Suddenly he was pulled from his reverie by a direct question.

"So you still haven't told me what you think of Allen. Kanda?"

"He's a freak."

"Kanda! That's just mean, even for you!" he could hear her pouting, even over the phone.

"He's just a customer." He tried again.

"You _can_ befriend the customers you know. We are humans not robots. Why don't you just try talking to him? Be nice for once!"

"Che. What ever." And then he remembered what that man had said that afternoon and did a very non-Kanda thing to do.

He asked a question; "who is he?"

"Who? Allen?"

No answer. That means yes. But Lenalee had given up on her stoic friend now and just sighed; "I dunno Kanda but I gotta go. Why don't you watch the golf tomorrow morning? I'll talk to you later."

They hung up on each other. Kanda was a little confused, what did she mean _watch the golf_? And besides, even if Kanda wanted to watch the golf; he didn't have a TV.

* * *

The next morning found Kanda in a café. It was nice to just relax he found. Oddly enough. He'd completed his usual morning routine of exercise and training, but decided that all he wanted to do was, well... nothing. So he passed his morning at the café in which Lenalee gave him the accursed job.

To begin with he'd done nothing but sit. He figured he'd probably fallen asleep like that a couple of times, just briefly, because before he knew it; it was almost lunch and he had a very annoying, very lively red head bouncing up and down in front of his face exclaiming excitedly.

"Oh My God!!! Was Yu asleep? In public? I don't believe it! Some one hand me a camera- he's human after all!" this eared him a direct punch in the face, and the small amount of people who had turned around at the start of the commotion, quickly went back to their conversations as if they'd seen nothing.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" the red head rubbed his cheek.

"You needed two of those." Kanda glared at the other.

"Why?" Lavi whined, leaning across the table, "what did I do now?"

He tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Che. Ask your girl friend."

"SHHHH" Lavi jumped and looked around him worriedly; "keep it down Yu! What if Komui's around???"

The Asian twitched; "I said. Don't. Call. Me. That!" damn he was quick to lose patience today; "and the idiot brother isn't here."

"no no! I swear he's following me," he whispered seemingly distracted by their surroundings. "But yeah Lenalee was gonna meet me here for lunch," he checked his watch, "I guess it's still early. Oh well I needed to get away from the old man."

There was a small silence which Lavi soon broke by whistling and tapping his feet to some unknown beat and rhythm. Just as Kanda was about to tell him to shut up, he stopped;

"Do you wanna get a coffee?"

Kanda just glared at him and didn't bother to grace him with an answer.

"God you're so high and mighty. Excuse me!" he called over a waitress; "could we please have two cappuccinos- no wait, I want one cappuccino, and he'll have a flat white. Thanks very much!" he smiled, closing his one eye.

"Are you ever going to stop wearing that?" Kanda asked, looking pointedly at the bandana. He didn't ever bother with eye patch, if Lavi wanted to hide some sort of malfunction, he could.

"What?" The red head fiddled with his green accessory; "no Lenalee likes it."

"Yeah well you're dating her now."

"Oh well, I like it too."

And silence. Lavi started to hum again. He checked his watch, looked towards the door and tapped his hands on the table. Finally the coffees arrived and Kanda had something to focus his mind on, other than different horrifying ways to kill, maim and destroy the boy sitting across from him. thankfully the cappuccino shut the other up as well, so there was nothing but the usual chatter that fill a café and the silent slurping of the two teens.

Setting his cup down Lavi looked at his watch again.

"You know she doesn't finish till noon."

"I know. But it's just down the road!" he whined.

_God why did I say any thing at all?_ Kanda inwardly groaned. It was now five past twelve and the red head was getting restless. Why was he so impatient anyway, were they going some where or what?

And why was Kanda even hanging around? True he had nothing better to do, but was it really worth listening to the two love birds google-eyeing each other. He looked at his near empty flat white and stood up to leave.

But that just made him visible to the two people that walked in the front door. And Lenalee made a bee-line for their table. The Asian teen dropped himself back into his seat crossing his arms.

"Your girlfriend's here."

"What really?" he stood up in excitement and bounded toward her. Following his progress Kanda noticed that the girl had some one following close behind her, and as Lavi hugged her so hard she was temporarily knocked out of the way he noticed the some one had white hair. And he was almost... happy.

The three of them sat down at Kanda's table; Lavi next to Kanda, his girlfriend opposite him and the beansprout next to her- opposite Kanda.

"So Kanda," Lenalee questioned, "what did you do on your day off? Did you watch the golf like I told you to?"

It was Lavi who answered; "he's been in here all morning. You wont believe it! I actually caught him sleeping!"

This made Lenalee laugh. Normally Kanda would have done something like slam the idiot's face on to the table, but he was a little preoccupied with boy opposite him. not in the way you're thinking though.

"What have you done to your face?" he leaned down to try to get a better look at Allen's features as the boy was hiding behind his hair. The white haired teen pulled back.

"N-nothing. I've done nothing!"

"Idiot. You've got a black eye." Why was he even bothering anyway? What did it matter to him if this kid got into fights, or whatever? You learn from it- become stronger. The other mumbled something incoherent and Kanda couldn't help but feel someone, or some people, looking at him. He turned his head to the left and saw Lavi and Lenalee wide eyeing him in bewilderment.

"What!" he snapped.

"K-Kanda..." Lavi looked genuinely concerned about something; "are you, showing _concern?_" he then proceeded to check the Asian's temperature. Refraining from punching the rabbit, Kanda just slapped his hand away. But the mood was lightened and no one questioned Allen's eye any further.

A waitress eventually pottered over, interrupting their chit-chat of work and holidays, and handed them all a menu. Kanda did a quick scan- no soba. He sighed and put down his menu, looking across the table at the white haired teen. He had a knuckle to his lips as he scanned the menu with a slight frown. Chewing his lips he then checked his pockets.

Kanda was intrigued. This kid was so weird. The white haired teen pulled out a small wallet and continuously checked the menu, counting money. Finally he smiled and relaxed. Leaning backwards he made eye contact with Kanda and smiled at him. The Asian just stared, before turning to the waitress who suddenly appeared beside him.

"Are we ready to order now?" she asked politely, looking at Kanda.

"Flat white." He said curtly. Allen cocked his head at him;

"Aren't you ordering some thing to eat?"

"Not hungry." He twitched, the food here was crap anyway.

"But that's not healthy, you really should eat something."

"Don't worry about him Allen!" Lavi put in; "he's just being fussy since his diet consists of only one meal."

Kanda scowled but ignored the red head. But Allen still looked distressed;

"But still-"

"Just the flat white." He cut Allen off, glaring at the waitress, making the smaller boy pout. Lavi cleared his throat to draw away the tension as the waitress scribbled down the order.

"Erm. I'll have the steak sandwich with wedges thanks!" he smiled.

The Asian girl waited until the waitress was ready before ordering a garden salad and orange juice.

The waitress smiled at Allen when she was ready. Said teen took a big breath;

"I'll have the garden salad, steak sandwich, two chicken rolls, two sausage rolls, one steak pie, one pepper and mushroom pie, a large orange juice annnnd a custard tart please. Actually make that three custard tarts please." He finished.

The waitress blinked a couple of times; "are you sure you want _all_ of that?" she asked uncertainly, still scribbling the order without looking at the pad.

"Yes please, well the tarts are usually quite small and, oh wait- can I please also have a basket of chips?"

"Ah... sure"

As she walked away Allen turned to Kanda smiling; "we can share the chips." Then he realised the others were staring at him and he leaned backwards, "what?"

"Hungry are you?" Lavi looked at him, one eye brow raised.

"Allen, don't mean to be rude, but are you sure you'll have enough time to eat all that in one afternoon?"

"Yeah-"

"Who's paying for it?" Lavi asked, staring shocked at the menu.

"Oh sorry! Don't worry I checked and I can afford it, so you don't have to worry about it all!" the beansprout was getting a little worked up and was trying to calm the others, and himself, down by waving his hands in the air. It didn't really work, but Lenalee chuckled;

"Don't worry about it Allen. Except, maybe we'll need a bigger table." The teens laughed, except Kanda, he just 'che'd' as we all knew he would.

Lenalee's salad came first, closely followed by Lavi's sandwich and wedges. Then the drinks... then after a minute of Allen's semi-impatient finger tapping, the mountainous order of food came through. Luckily the table behind them wasn't occupied so the dishes that wouldn't fit on the small café table, went to the other.

As Kanda sipped his flat white, the white haired teen pushed the chips towards him, across the table. He was actually glaring at him! Kanda glared back.

"Eat them."

"Che. Make me."

Lavi and Lenalee stopped in mid chew to see the other two having a stare off.

"Don't make me make you." Allen threatened, dipping his head dangerously. He had a pie in his hands, and Lavi was sure he was about to throw it at the Asian.

"che." Said Asian turned his head from the food as if it were maggots.

...

Allen gently put the pie down, moved some of the dishes to the side, and leaned across the table. Before anything could be done the white haired teen grabbed a handful of chips with his right hand, the older boy's nose with his gloved hand, and shoved the fist of chips down the other's throat. Lavi and Lenalee were leaning away in shock as Allen forced Kanda to chew, with a smile on his face.

"Nom nom nom. See? Not so hard. You're just being stubborn." He was still holding Kanda's nose, to make sure he swallowed. But he didn't.

"Allen." Lavi called to his seemingly maniac friend.

"Mm?" he was still smiling.

"I think... Yu's choking."

True, his face was going a little red but Allen was sure that that had been because he was so angry. But he was just being so stubborn! All he had to do was swallow and then he'd be able to breathe.

"Oh!" he quickly let go of his nose and sat back down. The Asian turned away and retched, emptying his mouth- and stomach too probably. He wiped his face on his sleeve as he turned back, one eye twitching as he looked at the innocently smiling boy opposite him.

Allen, who hadn't gotten to know Yu Kanda yet, didn't understand just how much of a life threatening situation he had landed himself into and was munching happily on the chips he hadn't tried to stuff down the other's throat. Though he soon felt the murderous aura and stopped chewing immediately, looking tentatively at the very scary long haired boy, and 'gulp'ed.

"I'll kill you." and with that he leaped across the table at the smaller boy. Allen ducked beneath the outstretched arms and ran. The angry- no, furious teen was hot on his heels; "get back here bastard!"

Havoc ensued in the small café, and all the customers had stopped to watch the chase. Allen had tears in his eyes as he screamed for help. Lavi and Lenalee had stood up to follow their friends' progress in destroying the shop.

Chairs were overturned, plates and glasses smashed as they were knocked off tables and food was flying, Lenalee turned to look at the counter but the manager looked more shocked than angry for the moment, and Lavi seemed to be on the same wave length;

"Maybe we should get out of here." He whispered pushing her lightly in the back. She nodded and they crept out.

"Lavi! Lenalee! Help MEEEEE!" Allen screamed running past them, towards their table. He jumped onto said surface, to get to the other side, but Kanda grabbed his ankle and pulled.

"AHHHH!" he face planted the table.

"Time to die Beansprout!"

Time seemed to slow as Allen twitched and glared at the Asian. And then Kanda found a hot, pepper and mushroom pie in his face. It was burning, but not as much as his burning rage. The pie wielder twisted out of his grip.

"It's Allen!" the white haired teen yelled before quickly escaping out the door, overtaking Lenalee and her red head, and sprinting away as fast as he could.

"RUN ALLEN!!!" Lavi called after him, and they took off in another direction. It would probably be a while before they could ever show their faces around there, ever again.

Kanda was out of the shop, wiping his face on a napkin, looking to his left he saw shocking white hair running off into the distance.

"Che."

He was furious. And yet, indifferent. Hard to explain; nothing like that had ever happened to him before, it was almost _fun _destroying the restaurant, and it was kind of nice to have some one stand up to him for once. Despite the fact that he ran away later. He decided next time he wouldn't let the beansprout get away. He would kill him. But he couldn't deny that he did... sort of... in a strange way... almost _like_ the old man teen.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning Kanda was preparing to go for his morning jog when he received a phone call. He groaned already predicting where this was going. He answered the phone.

"What?"

"Oh hey Kanda. Sorry for calling so early, I'm glad you're awake. I was just wondering-"

"no." he cut her off, "I'm not working today."

"Oh no that's alright I wouldn't ask at such short notice," what and calling at 8 the night before _wasn't _short notice? He thought sceptically. "I was just wonder ing if you had spoken to Allen since yesterday? Cause I couldn't get him on the phone or anything. I was just a little worried; you didn't _really_ kill him did you?"

"che." Was that a serious question?

"Ok good... just making sure. Oh well while I'm here, could you possibly work _tomorrow _morning for me? Please?"

"You just asked me if I'd killed him. And now you're asking me to do something that will undoubtedly put him in my presence. In which circumstance _I will kill him._"

"Ah well you see-"

"fine." And he hung up.

Out side he went for a jog, a ritual he did every morning. Just like the Beansprout playing golf he realised. But today he went for a longer jog than usual, he had a few things he needed to sort out in his mind. And once again he had nothing to do- and now no café to pass the time in. speaking of the café he passed it by, and slowed to have a glance through the window. It had been left in it's destroyed state from the yesterday lunch and he couldn't believe he'd been so angered to let his self control slip that much. The place was a mess. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

After a good 45 minute jog he decided to head back. It was just after 6:30 and as he passed the café upon return, he noticed some people inside. Some one with snow white hair was standing, back to the door, rubbing the back of his neck as the other, older person seemed to be scolding him. The white haired teen reached into his pocket producing his wallet and Kanda watched them from the window as they walked over to the cashier. He quickly realised that the Beansprout was paying for all the damages, on is own. _Idiot._ For some reason this annoyed Kanda, but it wasn't his problem, if the moron wanted to pay for everything he could for all Kanda cared. But he watched as the manager pointed to the shop and Allen looked around him, Allen looked at his wallet again pulled out some more money. The manager took it but still looked angry. The white haired boy shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. They talked for a little and the teen nodded his head as the older man turned around and grabbed a broom stick, handing it to the adolescent.

Kanda saw him sigh, and could almost hear it, as he turned around and started to clean the shop. Kanda just shook his head and walked away.

_Idiot._

* * *

The next morning Kanda was working again. And of course Allen walked in. he looked really tired, absolutely worn out, as his head drooped while he walked. Kanda thought he looked so small in his current state that he didn't actually want to kill the kid anymore; he was actually feeling slightly compassionate.

"You alright Beansprout?"

Allen's head snapped up; "oh Kanda! Hi, and it's Allen," he said it with out feeling though and the male at the counter noticed that the black eye was looking worse and seemed to extend down the cheek now.

The younger boy noticed he'd seen the bruise and turned away quickly.

"Just the usual thanks Kanda."

Said boy sighed, and handed over the bucket of driving balls with out saying anything.

"Thanks."

The employee watched his customer again, following his rhythm of warm ups, but became concerned when the beansprout started swinging the club. The first swing was cut short as Allen bent over coughing and gripping his side. When he didn't stand up straight again Kanda went outside frowning.

"What are you doing?"

Allen jumped and tried to stand up, but ended up wincing and turning around bent over like an old man.

"Nothin' I just... pulled a muscle."

"Let me have a look." Kanda sighed, moving towards the other.

"No, no really it's fine, thanks."

"Idiot. You can't even stand up straight. It's kind of obvious you're not fine."

Allen just rolled his eyes as Kanda made him sit on the chair; "just lift your shirt up jeez!"

The white haired teen grunted and, despite the obvious 'not wanting to lift up my shirt-ness' he let Kanda look, knowing what the other would see.

"shit." With that one word Allen tried to pull his shirt back down, but hands stopped him. "What the fuck is this? That's not a pulled muscle." He tried to get a closer look but Allen was struggling profusely.

"Don't worry about it! I just fell down some stairs ok. Thankyou for your concern but I'm fine."

"Pfft. I'm not concerned. But it's more like the stairs jumped up and attacked you."

All down Allen's left side was a giant black and purple bruise, that appeared to be slightly swollen. But Kanda was having a hard time gouging how bad it was since the teen was constantly trying to push Kanda away or pull his shirt down.

"Fuck beansprout, stop struggling, or I'll _rip_ the shirt off!"

He stopped and pouted; "it's Allen. Not _beansprout._"

But at least Kanda could get a good look now, and he took a moment to compare that bruise to the one on the kid's face. They made eye contact, and in that split second of looking at those grey skies, the Japanese boy could see that the other wasn't as happy as he appeared to be.

"What?" the bruised head tilted, and Kanda, who was kneeling down, didn't realise he'd been staring and quickly looked back at the ribs. It looked quite bad and he ignored the question;

"I think you should see a doctor for this." He stated, not looking up.

He heard a sigh, and thought he heard the injured teen mutter something like; "I've had worse."

"What was that?"

They looked at each other again, glaring this time; "I said I'm fine!"

"Che. Whatever." Why did he bother.

Kanda stood and walked back inside feeling angry. How could the other boy be so stupid and ignorant of his own needs. Like hell he fell down some stairs, and the Asian was pretty sure that it wasn't _him_ trying to beat the younger boy up in the restaurant that landed the other with smashed ribs and a black eye. He sat the counter glaring at the merchandise that surrounded him. He had expected the other to just leave, being unable to play, but more than 5 minute passed and there was no movement from outside. Finally Kanda looked out the window, and a mop of white hair sat on the chair, unmovingly staring out to the horizon, white strands obscuring the Asians view of the face.

Growling in frustration he stood back up and stalked back outside. He didn't say anything and the younger boy didn't acknowledge him. They just sat in comfortable silence. The sun, having only just risen, was casting a calming golden hue over the landscape, and the sky broke through the trees in a tremendous blue. Finally, without turning his head, the boy of black and blue broke the silence with a snicker;

"Sorry about yesterday."

Though he didn't really sound sorry, and Kanda waited a few moments before replying.

"Be thankful I'm not pounding you into a pulp right now beansprout."

The younger boy laughed a little; "it's Allen, idiot. And are you expecting me to say thankyou?"

"No. you already are a pulp."

Finally Allen looked up at the older boy with a small smile; "I suppose I am." He chuckled again, "but you have ot admit, it was rather fun."

"Yes. Choking on chips, having hot pie smashed on your face, being disgraced from a coffee shop. Very fun." Sarcasm was pooling on the floor at their feet.

Allen laughed a little louder this time. "But you have nothing against destroying the shop!? And besides, we're not disgraced. We can still eat there."

"Obviously. After a certain white haired idiot decided to go by himself and clean the damned place."

"Oh. You know about that huh?" he was looking sheepishly into his lap, at his hands.

"Fuck you beansprout. What? Does that make you a hero or something?"

"No" he was trying not to get to heated, but he couldn't see why he needed to defend himself for doing something good, "I just thought that you guys liked that café, cause you're always there. And since I sort of started that... destruction, I should at least take some responsibility so you guys can still eat there."

"Yeah beansprout some responsibility, key word; some! God you're so annoying."

"Well sorry for trying to help out!" he was standing now. Their few minutes of almost getting along had just gone out the window, all because this smirking Asian wanted to be a prick. "It's not that hard to be nice you know Kanda! You almost achieved it before. But you are so bent on being an asshole!"

As Allen gathered his things, Kanda remained leaning on the wall watching, in half fascination, half anger, the young teen rant about... whatever he was ranting about. The Asian just thought it was nice to see the other show this other side of himself, to be actually showing some real emotion. He wasn't even listening to what he said, though he picked up on some insults that were being thrown at him. What was the kid even angry about anyway? Was he angry at Kanda for being angry at him?

Wait, why was Kanda angry again? Oh yeah, the kid was being all righteous; setting himself apart from others, i.e. taking all the blame, getting beaten up and not letting other people help him. That was the main thing that ticked Kanda off; he just wouldn't let people help him. So he just let him rant.

"...sorry for just trying to be nice and help out and all that shit. It's a little hard to find any remote amount of enjoyment in life. I can account for that as well as you! And I've seen how often you hang out in the damned coffee shop, and I didn't want you to not be able to eat there anymore. But noooo you wanna go all antsy on me. Well fuck you Kanda, Fuck you!"

He finally pushed past Kanda and through the doors and said Asian blinked in mildly surprised amusement. Did the kid just say that he had done it for him? That was a little weird. But the whole rant had been so weird; out of the blue and incoherent at times. He turned his head and watched the white haired teen leave, but stayed where he was. He still had plenty of time before the place really opened; he might as well spend it in the fresh air. It would help him figure some things out.

* * *

That lunchtime Kanda returned to the coffee shop. Walking in he got a few worried glances from reappearing customers, and angry glares from the staff. But he was served no less.

After ordering his coffee, he smirked. He really had always liked eating at this place, and he liked it even more now because people were more willing to just leave him alone, and because a certain beansprout had made the place available to him. his long black **(A/N heh like his air XP) **arrived shortly after he had ordered it, as if the waitress was trying not to anger him, and he looked out the window as he took a sip.

A red head wearing a green bandana walked passed, looking in. he did a double take and make eye contact with the smirking Asian. The red head called out to someone, and his Chinese girlfriend wandered over, smiled and walked in the restaurant. They got a few odd stares and glances themselves, but, like Kanda, nobody bothered them.

"Kanda... were you... smiling?" Lavi asked as he sat down, peering at his friend.

"che." He twitched.

"Actually Lavi, I think he was _smirking_." Lenalee smiled at her two best friends.

"Ah well for Yu it's all the same!"

"Say it again rabbit. I dare you." The tallest teen threatened.

The red head but his hands up in some sort of pathetic self defence; "now, now Yu let's not have a repeat of yesterday."

Kanda was about to do exactly that when Lenalee's words stopped him.

"Yeah, why is that? How come we're actually still allowed to sit in here?"

"And Yu's drinking coffee no less! Is that a long black? Ewwww."

Ignoring the second speaker Kanda just turned to glare at another customer, who nearly choked on their coffee under his daggers. He muttered under his breath; "ask the fucking Beansprout."

And some how, unknown to all, the red head uncannily picked up on what he said.

"Really? Our little buddy is the all-knowing in this situation? Naw where is the little guy?" the teen then proceeded to look around the café, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes and turn to Kanda, catching his attention.

"was Allen there this morning?"

"mm." wow almost a straight answer.

"How was he?"

"Beaten to a bloody pulp." He growled out between his teeth.

"What? Are you serious? Why what happened to him? Yu!!! It was you wasn't it? You beat him up again!"

"Just fuck up rabbit. Before you hurt yourself. Seriously how the fuck should I know? Does the kid do boxing in his spare time or something?"

"He doesn't have the right figure." Lavi scratched his chin as though he was actually considering that possibility. But Lenalee was taking it all rather seriously.

"That's really odd. I wonder what could have happened?" she started to bite her nails.

"He said he fell down some stairs."

"well he is kind of clumsy..." every comment made by a certain red head was hence forth ignored and deemed unimportant since Lavi was on some sort of high and was finding it rather difficult to take anything seriously."

"You didn't see it. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked rib."

"Oh dear- wait. Kanda did he let you look under his shirt?" her frown changed from concern to shocked interest.

"Che. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just... never mind. Well Kanda, I think I might work tomorrow anyway. I'm a little worried."

Lavi made some incoherent words and pouted with puppy eyes at his precious girl friend.

"Oh shush! I'm really worried about Allen, and besides; brother is getting a little suspicious."

Lavi straightened up, making it obvious that he was only kidding. "Yeah ok. We little guy needs to be checked on by some one other than our Yu here, he's probably a paedophile for all we know. Looking up poor Beansprout's shirt. Tut tut, Yu pervert!"

Whether it was because he was sick and tired of hearing his first name, or because he was being accused of disgraceful acts, Kanda stood abruptly with a short; "fuck you rabbit, bye." And left.

The daters sat staring at their friend's back momentarily as he retreated before looking at each other with their eyebrows raised. Lavi spoke first.

"Do you think there something going on there."

"What? Like a relationship?"

"Well... not necessarily. But I guess. Have you spoken to Allen as to what he thinks of Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

"Haha. Yeah but he never says much... hmmm."

There was a pause within which both pondered these facts. Lavi once again broke the silence;

"Shall we order lunch?"

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock as Kanda started to get himself ready for bed. Just after he put the tooth paste on his brush the phone rang. He froze right where he was. A second ring. He looked up to glare at the mirror. He hated leaving the tooth paste to dry on the bristles. Yet another ring and the Asian sighed, putting down the tooth brush, and stomped to the telephone- he really should just disconnect the bloody thing.

He answered in mid ring, and like usual he didn't say anything, assuming it was Lenalee.

There was nothing on the other end.

Then finally a whispered; "hello...???"

The Japanese teen blinked twice, looked at the phone and waited again.

"Hellllo?" came another whisper.

"Beansprout?"

"Oh Kanda! Hello..."

"What do you want?"

"Oh sorry," he was stammering a little, and he was still whispering as well, "I was just talking to Lenalee before. So I just wanted to say sorry about today."

He paused as if waiting for some sort of reply. But Kanda remained as stubbornly silent as ever.

"Ah well, ahem I am sorry about today. I'm also a little embarrassed, I'm usually a little more controlled-"

"It's fine Beansprout."

And with that he hung up. He was really tired and he dragged himself back into the bathroom. He glared at the soiled toothbrush and for some odd reason; he didn't feel annoyed at the person who had interrupted him. But was irrationally angry at the toothpaste. He picked up the brush and unceremoniously threw it in the bin, getting a new one from the cupboard.

When he did finally get himself into bed, sleep evaded him. His mind was running over so many possibilities. All of which revolved around a certain white haired teen.

Why was he beaten? Why was Kanda worried? Why was he even bothering to care?

And the last thought that ran through the tired teens mind was;

_How'd he even get my number?_

* * *

The phone rang again in the early hours the next morning. Now Kanda probably wouldn't have minded since he would be getting up in a few minutes to do his daily exercises, but due to the lack of sleep the previous night; those extra minutes of rest would have been really nice. But as it was, he dragged his sorry arse out from beneath his warm covers and into the kitchen to answer the phone. Again; why didn't he just disconnect the hated device?

Breaking out of his usual grumpiness he barked into the phone; "_what!?_"

"Oh Kanda!" _same answer as the Beansprout_

"Who'd you expect?"

"My you're grumpy early!" he could hear her pouting on the other end.

"Why are you even awake?"

"I'm at work silly!"

"Whatever what do you want?"

"Well it's just Allen isn't in this morning, so I was just wondering; remember when I told you 'watch the golf in the morning.'"

He didn't bother replying.

"... Well did you?"

"Che."

"It gets a little confusing, you know, when you use that to answer both yes _and_ no."

"Whatever. No I didn't watch the bloody golf."

"Well it's on now so turn your bloody telly on and watch."

"Idiot. I don't have a fucking _telly_."

"Okay! Don't start with me. Jeez. Just get down to the club now then and I'll show you." What did this have to do with the Beansprout not at the club anyway?

"whatever." And he hung up.

When he arrived at the golf club Lenalee was sitting on the counter, steaming coffee in hands, staring at the ceiling. She turned as the other Asian made the door tinkle.

"Hi." Lenalee smiled. He didn't reply, just walked up to the counter, and it was only now that he realised that there was a TV attached the wall. Well it was only small, so anyone could miss it.

The Chinese girl turned back to the screen, reaching to the left she turned up the volume. Kanda just stood next to her on the other side of the counter with his arms crossed, glaring sceptically at the vision box.

Golf. He rolled eyes. _Yay_.

There was a loser looking guy on the green. He had shoulder length hair, that was messy and layered. And while most golfers wore visors, this guy was wearing a wide brim. Half his face was covered, so Kanda wondered how it was that he could even see the ball.

And for some odd reason, all the girls were swooning behind him; more focused on the shaking movement of his arse than his actual golf.

He got the ball into the hole, and it was only as he turned around, smiling charmingly at the ladies, to put his putter away, that he noticed a shock of pure white hair.

White hair, and a purple and white face, of very self conscious looking caddy boy.

Allen Walker was the bloody caddy boy.

Why did Kanda even care?

Lenalee was staring at her friend the moment she saw the red head golfer turn around. She was amused to see the shock, and found herself equally shocked as the Asian boy's face turned to interestingly contemplative.

Kanda's thoughts were something along these lines;

_He's a caddy boy. He's on TV... is he famous? Why do I care? Wait. If he's a caddy kid, then why does he practice golf first thing in the morning? And that time he freaked out cause he'd stayed kind of late. What was up with that? And then he snuck out across the car park. The bruises too... what the fuck? Ah fuck it, it's his own problem._

The Asian girl watched as the other Asian's face frowned further and further until he seemed to come to some conclusion and his face turned emotionless as ever. He turned to find her looking at him expectantly.

"So? He's a caddy boy. What's the big deal?"

The let out a sigh and turned the TV off. "well you asked who he was, so I thought I'd show you."

"You could have just said.

"Didn't you see who he is a caddy for?" she looked exasperated, but her friend didn't grace her with an answer. He thought it was pretty damn obvious he had seen who he was a caddy for; a freaky looking red head. Probably the rabbit's father.

"You were reading the paper and everything the other day," she rubbed her forehead; "his name is Cross Marian. Ring a bell?"

"Do you seriously think I give a flying fuck about golf?"

"Okay, I thought you might of at least have heard of him. Anyway, he's a world famous golfer; one of the best. Friendly with ladies, good eye candy or something creepy like that. He and Allen travel a lot. They're here for the world tour. Though he's not Allen's father or anything, he is his carer though 'cause Allen's an orphan, but he's been caddying for him since he was little."

"Oh joy. Beansprout's life story."

"You know Kanda I think you actually care a lot more than you actually let on." She frowned at him, in a way of pleading for him to see this. But he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm off."

"And that's exactly it." He heard her mumble as he left, but he chose to ignore her. He really wished she would stop trying to tell him how he felt. How would she know anyway??? But he really was confused. He actually cared for someone. He wasn't going to keep denying it, not after it had kept him up for an entire night. He cared about this caddy, this Allen Walker.

* * *

The next day Lenalee was working again, so after Kanda's run, he went straight to the café to get breakfast. Oddly enough the was a mop of white hair, the only occupant in the shop, sitting with his back to the door.

Kanda sauntered over and seated himself, with out asking. Allen looked up, his mouth full of... a mix of croissants and muffin, took a large gulp – emptying his mouth – and looked at the other, without surprise.

"'morning Kanda."

"You might choke if you eat that much at once."

"... I said good morning."

"And I said you might choke."

"God you're so difficult." This only made Kanda smirk, it was all rather playful banter.

"You hung up on me" the white haired boy pouted across the table.

"I hang up on everyone."

"Doesn't make it nice."

"... I wasn't trying to be nice."

Allen just rolled his eyes and picked up another croissant; "help yourself."

"No thanks. I think you eat enough for the 2 of us."

"Do you ever eat?" the Asian didn't bother answering and Allen just shrugged his shoulders. All was silent, except for the younger's munching.

Some more people walked into the café, the door tinkled.

"Why aren't you allowed to play golf?" Allen choked and spluttered his orange juice across the table, landing only a small spray of juice on Kanda, who resisted the urge o stab the other with a fork.

"wha- how I mean... what?"

Wow... Kanda was actually almost happy that his conclusion was right. He was just taking a stab at the most likely possibility and Allen had reacted perfectly. The Japanese teen leaned backwards, "you heard me."

The younger boy looked around as if trying to find some kind of escape, he gave up and just sighed.

"just because. Why do you care anyway?" he looked up suddenly to glare across the table.

_I don't know why I fucking care._

"just answer the damn question, stop being such a fucking hypocrite."

"_hypocrite?! _How am I being a hypocrite?"

"you just had a fucking rant at me two days for getting angry at you for 'trying to help' and now look at you. What think I'm trying to do? paint a donkey pink?"

"... I don't get it."

"god-fucking-dammit! I'm trying to help Beansprout." He started to grind his knuckles into his head. Why did he have to be so bloody difficult, and now Kanda had just admitted to caring.

"I don't really know. My master, Cross I mean, he used to get angry at me, well he does get angry. If he catches me, I dunno why I'm not allowed to play. He used to tell me I was cursed and that if I touched his clubs he'd play like shit. So I bought my own set, but then when he found out; he snapped them all. I don't quite understand. It's like if I play I'll steal all his glory. Or something stupid like that."

Kanda just stared at him. _does that even count as an answer?_

"well wonderful for you." He really didn't know what to make of all of this.

Allen just looked into his lap; "you asked." He mumbled and reached for the orange juice. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his, making him jump. Allen looked up into his friend's intense sapphire stare.

"So where do the bruises come from then?"

He swallowed hard, and could feel his hands getting sweaty beneath his ever present gloves. "n-nowhere"

Kanda's grip was strong, and the younger's wrist was starting to hurt beneath the pressure.

"Is that your _master?_ Does he do it?"

"Please let go, you're hurting me now." Allen looked down nervously at his hands and then back up to Kanda. The Asian followed his glance, the gloves catching his eye. And he remembered Lenalee mentioning something about the kid letting him look under his shirt.

"And what's with the gloves?"

"Kanda please. Just stop." He was using his other hand now in attempt to pry off the vice grip. And as more people walked in Kanda realised that they could be making a scene and he grabbed the other hand dragging the whimpering boy out the doors, earning them a few stares.

Once outside, the older boy dragged the younger to the nearby park, and he struggled to keep up with the long strides. Allen stumbled a few times, but Kanda never slowed down.

Finally in the park, Kanda slammed Allen down onto a park bench and sat next time him, letting out a frustrated grunt. Though he had finally let og of his wrists, Allen didn't move anymore than just leaning away from his unpredictable friend as he frowned, milling things over in his head.

Suddenly, seeming to come to a decision, he snatched Allen's hands again, pulled him forward and kissed him.

The white haired boy blinked in undeniable-needing-to-be-exaggerated surprise as the other held their lips together.

In the moment of the younger teen's absolute distraction, Kanda ripped his gloves off; breaking this kiss.

Allen pushed the bigger boy off the moment he felt the release on his hands.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed before he saw Kanda cack his head to one side. The white haired boy followed his gaze, and it was only then that he felt the breeze on his now bare hands. He shoved both of them behind his back, despite knowing that it was pointless.

"Fuck you." He said glaring at the other.

Kanda just looked away and leant back into the decaying park seat, completely unphased. Allen's eyebrow's just knitted together in confusion. There was _no_ reaction from the other; not disgust, revulsion, hell he wasn't even remotely interested. The Asian boy just threw the gloves back, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up into the sky.

He looked down at the white gloves in his lap, and retracted his arms from behind him and studied his mangled red hand. He couldn't help but smile, it was nice having some one not care, remotely, about his disfigurement, and he didn't notice the other teen peeking out the corner of his eye.

As Allen pulled his gloves back on his mind moved onto the next topic of concern and he suddenly stopped. Turning to Kanda he breathed;

"What-the-fuck-was-that-kiss!!!"

"Che. It wasn't a kiss."

"then what was it?!" he was looking a little horrified, but inside his mind was explaining, well trying to, that the warm fuzziness on his lips was nice. And the tingling sensation that ran down from centre of his lips, to the connection of his ear to his jaw was well, tingly and not exactly a bad sensation. But the kid was a little shocked.

"A distraction."

Allen looked down, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt, "it was my first one," he was mumbling but Kanda caught it, though not the rest of incoherent mumbo jumbo that the kid was muttering to his hands. Allen had had his first kiss, taken, albeit in a nice park, but stolen none the less by a _boy_ who then claimed that it wasn't even a kiss.

He didn't really want to ask it, in case he sounded like a self conscious fool, but then he admitted to himself that he pretty much was one. a self conscious fool that is. And he turned back to the Asian boy beside him;

"So now that you've seen what you so desperately wanted to see. What do you think."

But as helpful as ever, the other just shrugged his shoulders, making Allen sigh.

"I've just got a song stuck in my head."

"Huh?" Allen looked up again. He never would have related Kanda to music, but clearly the Asian _did_ have some sort of radio... some where.

He paused before he smirked at the younger boy, and then he sang quietly, but in tune at least; "black finger nails red wine, I want to make you, all mine."

"arsehole." But the word held no malice, and he even gave a small chuckle at the interpretation of the red, "I hate wine." And then he frowned as he thought about the last sentence that Kanda had sung, "wait Kanda, you said-"

"It's just a song Beansprout." Kanda had turned away, but Allen was sure he saw the smirk still sitting on the other's face.

"Right," he said looking around at the green trees and grass, "just a song."

An awkward, but strangely comfortable silence followed, interrupted gratefully by a pale boy's stomach growling.

"Oh heh... sor- oh-my-gosh-we-didn't-pay!!!"

And this time Allen grabbed Kanda before the two ran all the way back to the café to find the manager standing near the door tapping his foot. He glared menacingly at the two. Kanda ripped his hand away and gave said manager a glare to contest his own and stalked back to his and Allen's table, while the white haired boy apologised profusely; claiming that they were always going to return, they just had some important business, yadda yadda yadda.

He joined his friend at the table where they sat, once again, in comfortable silence as Allen continued to munch away on his food.

The rest of the morning passed reasonably peacefully. As per usual Lenalee and Lavi joined the two for lunch. After getting fed up with the rabbit Kanda had dragged him outside and attempted to decapitate him using a butter knife. This provided the albino and Chinese girl with a little entertainment, as well as a chance for some personal talk. In which time Allen confided a little of his feelings.

"So have you and Kanda been here the whole time?"

"Sort of... just since this morning for breakfast." He was looking a little sheepish, which didn't evade his friend.

"What happened?" she sighed.

"Oh, well nothing, I just showed him my arm."

"What? Really? It took me nearly a whole year to get you to show me. I can't help but feel a little jealous!" she pouted in mock annoyance.

"Well if it makes you feel any better he sort of forced me, I didn't actually have a choice."

"He forced you?!"

"Oh know. He's so rude." But he smirked playfully as he said it.

"But still how'd he make you stay still for long enough to get your gloves off."

Allen's eyes widened, and the smirk fell, smashing on the floor, as his face turned beet red, and he tried to stutter an answer.

Luckily, right at that moment of, in Allen's case; distress, Lavi and his Yu returned.

Lavi dropped into his seat beside Lenalee, out of breath.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed, chest heaving.

"Che."

"Goodness, Kanda, you must be in a good mood today." She tested staring pointedly at the cowering white haired boy. Clearly she was not letting this drop. The Japanese teen just ignored her and signalled for the waitress. "So what _did_ you two get up to?"

"Che."

The waitress stumbled over timidly, and Lavi sat up having finally caught his breath.

"W-w-would you llllllike to order something?" she asked shaking and twitching. She had hollowed out cheeks and such heavy bags that she looked as though she had never slept a night in her dreary life.

There were mixed reactions; Kanda pulled away scowling, whilst the Beansprout smiled politely, Lenalee looked as if she wanted to reach across the table and comfort the clearly distressed woman and Lavi just laughed lightly and smiled his glorious white smile at her;

"Don't worry! Yu isn't as vampiric as he looks. He wont actually eat you I promise. But he'll probably have a long black cause he's so disgusting, Lena and I'll have a muggacino please, and the little guy will have hot chocolate please."

Lavi was just asking for it as the table began crying out in annoyance at his assumptions. And a few moments later the waitress, Miranda as her name tag said, was staring scared and stunned at a bruised red head laying across the table and a very pretty girl smiling at her.

"hi! Sorry about him, I'll have a mocha please.

"Can I please have your largest flat white, I don't mind if its in a soup bowl."

"Just a _normal_ flat white."

She was scribbling furiously as each costumer ordered something different to what had been previously said.

"annnd he'll have," the pretty Asian girl pursed her lips looking at the unconscious red head, "just a muggacino I guess-"

"He should have nothing."

"Please and thankyou very much!" she spoke over the top of the other Asian. And Miranda hurried away. They were all rather intimidating in her opinion.

Lavi groaned, and Kanda resisted the urge to punch him again. But it seemed that Lenalee had forgotten about the previous discussion, inside Kanda was feeling relieved and in the corner of his eye he saw Allen visibly relax in his seat and turned his head slightly to see him sigh. Lenalee was scolding her boyfriend for his hyper activeness, and Kanda looked out his favourite window smirking; he could see the park down the road.

"Kanda... what are you smirking at?"

* * *

Kanda was working for Lenalee the next day, and he was actually in a mood. Little did he know today was not going to be a good day.

The Beansprout came a little later than usual but Kanda wasn't worried, just bored he nothing to do, or stare at. And yet he managed to keep his cool as the object of his thoughts walked through the door smiling and he turned to him looking disinterested. When in reality his heart was thumping more than it should have.

"Good morning Kanda!"

"Che. Morning."

"You're in a good mood I see."

The Asian made no answer as he watched the other boy struggle to the counter with his golf caddy. For some reason neither boy felt awkward after what had happened the previous day, and as Kanda studied the bruised face of the other he could help but notice a little expectancy in the silver eyes. But the bruisers were healing at least, this kid's healing abilities, though still no where as good, gave Kanda's own a run for their money.

As Allen dropped his golf clubs to a standing position, he leaned on the counter, instead of reaching into his pocket for money. Kanda didn't ask questions.

"I don't really feel like playing today."

_That's a shame_. Kanda thought, not really meaning it.

"So, whatcha doin'?"

Kanda gave him a sceptical look; "some would call it working, but clearly I'm just talking to you."

"Oh right." He smiled warmly making the long haired boys heart thump harder and he felt all warm inside.

And it went on like this, just chatting happily, and although Kanda never cracked a smile, he wasn't his usual stoic self until their comfortable banter was interrupted by the tinkle of a bell.

Allen's reaction was immediate, he smile dropped to fearful wide eyes as his head turned with amazing speed to stare at the door, his sentence cut short. Kanda scowled as he recognised the golfer from a few days ago, waltz in with an annoying smile plastered on his face. As he stalked up to the counter he spoke in a gentlemanly manner;

"Good morning boys."

"M-morning." Allen automatically backed away from the man with tanned skin and curly chocolate brown hair, nearly tripping over the wheel of his caddy.

As the man reached the counter he ignored the employee, and turned to the white haired boy; "my my my don't we look familiar? Could the world famous golfer, Cross Marian be in town? Oh no no no, how can this be. It's such a small town." Allen leant away as far as possible with out being rude; the man's breath stunk of tobacco.

Kanda gave a frustrated twitch as he imagined picking the older man up by his shirt collar, but as it was he merely growled at him.

"What's the big fucking deal. We have a caddy boy of a famous golfer, go fucking worship the ground he stands on."

"Kanda please."

"Shut it Beansprout. Listen buddy, you wanna pay for some golf or do you wanna _fuck off?_"

The dark skinned man looked across the counter indifferently, "oh how could I? I seem to have forgotten my golf necessities. How foolish of me." He smirked at Kanda before turning back to the smaller boy; "until next time boys. See you around _Allen Walker._"

Kanda was shaking in a furious rage as the man left the store. Allen gave a shudder and turned back to Kanda with a forced smile on his face.

"He was creepy."

"Che. You're so annoying." The Japanese teen ground out through his teeth, biting back his rage.

"w-what? What'd I do now."

"If things aren't okay. Then just say they not _fucking okay!_" he glared hard, his voice rising a little in volume.

"Okay..." he looked away to hide his glistening eyes; "is it- is it alright if I stay here? Til you finish your shift I mean." Kanda just stared at him, fury replaced with concern, "and then we'll go to um, lunch together," he looked back at the other, and Kanda could see the tears forming, "I just don't wanna go back to the, to the house."

Kanda needed to refrain from rolling his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't care, hell he wanted to know who or what was making his beansprout cry (*tries to beat yesterdays events to back of mind during this serious moment- Kanda that is... ^_^ *) he nearly rolled his eyes because; "it's a free country Beansprout."

And Allen smiled gratefully, forcing himself to cheer up. They tried to make conversation again, but both the boys were a little tense now, so they settled for just being with each other.

**A/N I'm not kidding do. not. Read. This. Unless you are seriously prepared for some sort of randomness on how the story was **_**threatening **_**to go...**

* * *

Until Kanda suddenly reached across the counter pulling Allen towards him by the front of his shirt, the white haired boy's eyes widened as the other's lips locked furiously with his own. He was dragged to the other side of the bench and forced backwards by Kanda's weight. He felt the corner of the counter pressing painfully into his back but it seemed so little compared to the pressure of Kanda pressing on him, and yet even more so of the Asian's moist warm lips. Said Asian finally let go of his shirt only to pull at ivory hair and push on his back in order to deepen the kiss. Allen moaned gently and Kanda used the opportunity to explore Allen's mouth further. Explore... seems like such a ghastly word, it was more of a taste, to feel and express at the same time. And the beauty of it all turned into a fierce battle as Allen closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to discover new places. And they pushed against each other in the raging war stemmed from impossible desire and need. They rubbed noses as they parted, feeling the softness of skin contrast the rough texture of their tongues, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, sapphire oceans into cloudy grey skies...

**A/N okay that didn't actually happen... I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just really wanted to write that cause I'm pretty sure that there are a couple of girls who are like... (maybe a boy or two.. ? :P ) anyway they're like; "OMFG it's kinda obvious right now! just freaking kiss!!!" Isn't their awkwardness just annoying...? well I hope that wasn't sounding cocky... cause maybe people aren't thinking this... but just in case you were I thought I might... anyway on with the story ^_^ ... the real story:**

* * *

... being with each other. The breaking of awkwardness came when the first customers arrived, and Allen seeing them arrive in their cars turned to his friend;

"Do you mind if I sort of hide behind the counter?"

"che." He jerked his head backwards, and Allen climbed over, but as he went to crouch down Kanda pushed him further away; "there's a storage room through that door, you'd be more hidden in there."

"Oh right... thanks Kanda."

The other just 'hmm'ed as Allen opened the door and sat on some boxes. He looked around him for a bit, and heard some distant tinkling, and he hoped his Japanese friend thought to move his caddy bag to stop people trying to buy it. He poked a few boxes, looked in the open ones before settling down. He figured it would be easier to pass the time by taking a nap, rather than distracting himself... with nothing.

His thoughts ventured outside his hidey hole to the working teen outside, and thought about how bored Kanda would get, and maybe he should try to stay awake in case there was no one in the store, then he and Kanda could talk to pass the time. And the he smiled as he thought about how they would get lunch after this, and his head fell on his shoulder as he dropped into unconsciousness.

As the sleeping teen had considered, the store was empty for a moment and after 2 minutes of impatient waiting for any customer to arrive, Kanda turned and went to the storage room. He opened the door abruptly;

"oi Bean-" he cut himself off as he spotted the sleeping form on the hard boxes. White hair fell carelessly over his face, as he breathed deeply. Chest rising and falling. The older boy stood, half in and half out of the storage room staring bewildered, still holding the door open. The other looked so peaceful, undisturbed in his dreams, but Kanda just.. wanted.. to touch.. it.

He saw his hand reach out in front of him, but didn't bother to stop it. Saw it reach out and gently pull at the strands of snow, and push it off the white sleeping face. But his heart dropped, and expression hardened, as reality was brought back harshly by the still too obvious black and purple bruises. He turned away, and backed out of the room, taking one last look as he closed the door.

Allen felt his shoulder being roughly shaken and he opened bleary eyes, blinking in the light. A serious face stared at him and long black haired threatened to tickle his nose.

"Kanda."

No answer. He sat up and looked at the ever grumpy other.

"Shifts over, come on."

And the smaller boy smiled, he hadn't even noticed the time passing and now they were going to get lunch together. His stomach growled in it's usual eagerness.

As they went outside Kanda rounded a corner and t came back with the golf caddy.

"Thanks... are we walking?"

"How else Beansprout?"

He hummed happily as he started forward, pulling his clubs along behind him, a Japanese boy not too far behind either, walking with his hands in his pockets, watching his white haired friend. And one would believe that he had not a care in the world.

It took just under 20 minutes to get to the café, as the golf course was a little further out of the main town, but as they rounded the corner to the place, Kanda saw the Beansprout freeze up. He stopped in mid step, and the Asian frowned but moved forward to be level with him. He followed the wide eyed stare to see a familiar length of red hair. Unfortunately the owner was not as friendly as their friend who donned an eye patch.

The older red haired man threw his cigarette to the floor, stamping it out, and started towards the two. Allen's heart was racing, he was feeling close to throwing up but he stood stock still. He knew what was coming and no amount of running away could possibly make it any better. His breathing began to quicken and he felt Kanda's gaze on him, but he couldn't bare to turn his head he didn't want to look into the strong eyes of his friend right now. Instead he stared, first at his feet, and then at the fast approaching face of his master.

"what the fuck is this!?" he yelled from 6 feet away, then when he reached his caddy he continued to yell, back handing the white haired boy; "huh? You think I don't know what you have been doing?"

"Hey!" Kanda yelled at Cross, more that boiling over in pure rage.

"You! Who the fuck are you huh? Don't fucking start!" he turned back to Allen roughly grabbing his arm and throwing him forward. He caught himself before he face planted onto the bitcheman of the parking lot. "get in the fucking car." He growled continuously pushing Allen.

Kanda severely wished he had his sword at that moment. And perhaps it was a good thing he didn't as he would have be put in gaol as he lunged forward to decapitate that infuriating red head. As it was Kanda just grabbed his arm as roughly as the older man had grabbed the smallest male's.

"I'm talking to you asshole." But he was silenced as he too was slapped on the cheek. Kanda looked up angrily, one cheek glowing, to find Allen being held, facing him, by the scruff of his neck like some animal. The bruise on his cheek had already worsened and his eyes were swelling with tears.

"Kanda please." He pleaded

"is this your friend? Huh? This rude and disrespectful punk?"

Kanda and Cross had a heavy glaring contest, as the Asian tried to rise to the older man's height, "let. Him. go." He growled menacingly, but the red head merely chuckled.

"Get in the fucking car! You trying to make a fool out of me!" he growled, throwing Allen forward carelessly again. This time as he fell forward he collided with the car. The golfing master circled around to the driver's side and Allen turned to Kanda but looked at his feet, not his face, and he whispered,

"Kanda I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he glanced up briefly, but down again in shame, "I'm so sorry." And he got in the car.

Kanda stood there shocked and angry. Why couldn't he stop them god knows what would happen to Allen now. But he was too weak. Normally all he would do was let the person sort out their own problems. But not Allen, no, the Beansprout _meant _something to him. he couldn't lose him, he couldn't believe his own weakness, his failure to protect. And this only fuelled his rage more as he started forward to chase the car. Some how he would make this right.

He spun around furiously as someone called his name. it was only now that he saw the small crowd of on lookers who had witnessed the whole scenario. But two people stood out to him most as he saw a friendly red head waving at him unemotionally, and a small girl beside him crying. Looking quickly left and right, he jogged across the car park to the two.

"What!?" he growled angrily at them.

Lavi looked at him sombrely and pointed to the digital camera in his hands. Kanda forgot that this weird friend of his had a weird infatuation with this device, and said weird kid knocked his head to the right; "come on. Let's take this to the police."

And he started forward with Lenalee. They all knew the answers they had long been seeking now. How their friend had received his bruises, but none were remotely satisfied. As Kanda thought this he charged up to his friend and hissed at him.

"What the fuck are we doing. Beansprout could be getting beaten right now!"

"And what use could we be?" Lavi yelled. The Asian was slightly taken a back, it was very rare to see their red headed friend angry, let lone furious "we don't even know where Allen lives, and we can't catch a car on foot Kanda. And even if we did catch them what next? What you just going to take Allen from him," he tuned and kept walking talking angrily, "he'd just take him right back, in a sense he owns Allen. He's his foster father. If we took him, we'd be the ones in prison and Allen would be right back where he started."

"Alright, alright, I get the fucking picture."

Finally arriving at the police station, Lavi practically ran to the counter where a lady with long blond hair, half covering her face was sitting. Lenalee stayed by his side constantly, though she'd stopped crying by now, and Kanda hung back, arms crossed. Glancing over his shoulder, using his peripherals, he noticed a few people follow him in, discussing amongst themselves what they had seen.

A couple hours later Lenalee and her boyfriend found Kanda outside the police station, where he had been waiting for them for those hours.

"sorry. We had to give a whole report like twice and then they needed to compare it with what the other witnesses were saying, and then they took my camera off me." Lavi said as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Kanda did nothing and he continued to stare into the distance. Lenalee sat down beside him.

"It's kinda lucky Cross is famous, he's easy to find, and most people already know who he is. At this rate they'll have Allen at least by tomorrow morning."

Kanda growled but said nothing, making the Chinese girl worry.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked down. "I thinking; what the fuck is happening to that idiot right now. Cause I'm not fucking there, no body is fucking there. This is so fucking useless." And he shook his head and looked away. The girl leant her head on his shoulder;

"I know Kanda, I know."

* * *

Kanda didn't sleep that night. He tried momentarily, but found himself getting restless. So he paced. And paced. And paced. And paced. Until it would seem he'd never be able to walk again. And yet he'd pace some more. It was like waiting for some one to come out of a life and death surgery. As morning rose, he didn't leave for his usually daily exercise although in reality it probably would have helped to pass the time. But he sat around and paced around, in his kitchen. Never before had he been so happy about having a phone, and yet been so furious with the damn thing. Finally, around 9 am, it cursed piece of metal rang. Only once, and Kanda jumped forward and answered it.

"What?"

"Oh Kanda, hi! It's Lenalee. Allen's here, he's alright." Though the way she said it made it sound as if he wasn't quite in ship shape, "so you can come over if you want... Kanda?"

Of course he'd already hung up, but she'd been too distracted to notice.

Grabbing his coat and other things, he was out the door in a flash.

He didn't knock, didn't ring the bell, didn't call out to the owner of the house. No he just slammed open the door and walked right in.

He turned left at the first doorway to find the object of absolute concern, sitting cross legged on the sofa, a red head laying on the floor using the arm chair as a head rest and a Chinese girl giving out steaming mugs of coffee. Which she nearly spilled as Kanda stopped short in the doorway.

"Kanda! Christ, you scared me! I made you a coffee..."

"Hi Yu." The red head was ignored, as the Japanese teen stared flatly at the albino.

"Kanda, hi." His bottom lip was split, and his eyes was no longer solely bruised, but swollen as well, and he was quite obviously finding it a little difficult to smile, and the way he sat made it look as though he was trying to hold his stomach together.

The boy being greeted stalked forward and sat on the sofa next to the battered. Lenalee handed him a mug, which he accepted with a nod of his head. He watched Allen take a sip of his drink as Lenalee put the now empty tray on the coffee table and sat on the empty armchair, with Lavi at her feet.

The white haired boy began to talk to his mug.

"Cross was arrested. And his custody of me is being taken away. He'll probably never be able to play golf again. But the authorities don't really know what to do with me." He nodded to the Chinese girl before looking Kanda in the eye, "Lenalee and her brother have offered to house me here until something is decided."

"and that'll take a while because the authorities are always busy," Lenalee piped up happily, "we'll take good care of you Allen, it'll be like having a younger brother!" she smiled.

"I know-" his voice broke and he covered his face with one hand (the other was holding the mug) "I'm just. So sorry. I'm stronger than this I know. It's just Kanda got hurt and now you have to look after me. I just feel so pathetic."

Kanda couldn't take it anymore. This kid was blaming himself for something that was out of his control. The only thing pathetic about the whole situation, was this moment as he sat there crying blaming himself. They could all blame themselves for something of this messed up situation. But Kanda himself was feeling pretty damn worthless and weak for not being able to protect the one he loved.

The one he loved.

Something snapped inside, creating some sort of chemical reaction and he reached forward and gingerly took Allen's face in his hands. What did he care if he had two onlookers, watching this whole forth coming. He leant forward on the sofa and pulled the Beansprout in for a kiss. There was no protest as the younger boy leaned in to receive it. Kanda didn't mind the wetness of his tears, or he tickling of his face, and inside he wished he couldn't breathe so that moment could have lasted for ever.

But every moment is so sweet because we know it will eventually end. Like the sunset.

And as he pulled away he whispered softly onto Allen's lips;

"I'm sorry."

The end!!!!!

**A/N finally!!! Sheesh what a conclusion! Dos any one hate those kinds of endings? I love writing them, but I hate reading them. Does that make me a hypocrite or just plain evil??? Muhahaha who liked the café scene??? That was so fun to write. Sorry about Cross' OOCness it sort of couldn't be helped and I was cringing as I wrote it but yeah I hopd you liked this super ultra long oneshot. Sorry for all the mistakes that I missed. Probably a lot towards the end as I got excited about finishing it and its now... 12:36 so im just waiting for my mother to come in and eat me alive... or maybe just my ears...**

**Anywho PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee**

**Ahhh crap mum just came in ******


End file.
